


Card Captor Sakura: The Survival

by x_Katbabe_x



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Katbabe_x/pseuds/x_Katbabe_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I believe could be a cool post anime story.  Part one of a thrilling Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The girl sighed. This was one of only a few times she was alone. She always traveled in a group. Travel, you ask? Well, I guess you could call it running away. Looking up to the sky, the small seventeen year old saddened. She missed her home. She missed running around in the backyard pretending she was in this situation. Now that she was in it, she knew good and well that she wanted out of it.

"If you stay out too long, you're going to catch a cold." A masculine voice called out, walking towards her and wrapping a blanket -torn and worn- around her shoulders. She took hold of it gratefully.

"Because it's cold, or because of zombies?" Sakura sighed again.

Yes, zombies. Ever since the start of her junior year, things had taken a turn for the worse. Living in a small town like Tomoeda helped only for a small margin of a time. It was isolated on a small island in japan after all. Because of its location, the zombies took a while to get there. Now, they were fighting for their lives. Thinking back, she remembered her last two elementary years, when she and Syaoran rivaled for the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards.

…Syaoran. Right now he was by her side, and she thanked the goddess for that. Syaoran smirked at her, raising his hands and wiggling her fingers.

"Probably both?" Rolling his eyes, Syaoran led her towards the door. That's when he heard it. That noise. He groaned. Why now? They ( as in Sakura, his three other friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Yamazaki, and he) had just gotten back from a hunt. He gave Sakura a quick signal, and she grunted as she turned back around.

" Go get the others, Syao. I've got this for now." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yes," was her quick reply, "now go!"

He grinned and ran to do as he was told, watching as Sakura called out her star wand.

"Release!" Her voice resonated.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter one: The Beginning

I walked down the stairs as usual, and sat down for breakfast. I had long since gotten over my screaming ohayo to everyone. I'm more calm natured now, and my magical arua shows it. I'm guessing by now you know me as KInomoto, Sakura. You guessed Right. Right now you're probably like "She has magic?! No way!" Well, guess what, I do. Magical cards to be exact, and no they are NOT tarrot cards, even if they can be used as such. I collected these cards of minesix years ago, and finished changing or reverting them four years ago. All by myself, you ask? The first and last one, yes, Every one in between? Nope, not that talented. To current knowledge, there are fifty two clow cards originally collectedn by me, Sakura. However, there was a fifty third card, Though, while I collected its physical form I created it's card half all on my own. This card used to be called void, now called hope, and its card was mad the day I realized my feelings for a cirtain amber eyed boy.  
Syaoran... Oh how I missed him. He left shortly after the 52nd card, thinking that the journey here was through. He was here since the nineth or tenth card I'd ever captured. He stayed with me through it all. I wonder what he's doing now. Is he thinking of me at all? Anyway, I left my house and wandered toward the school. Seiyuu High School was filled with people of all kinds, including my best friend ever, Tomoyo Daidouji. She was there for my adventure, too. "Sakura-chan!" I heard the melodic voice call out to me, beckoning me to take another step towardsn her lovely figure. I couldn't believe how much she's changed her figure over the year. Why does SHE get to be so pretty?! I pouted.  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! How was your summer?" Yes, you heard right; today was the first day of school-our freshman year in fact. I moved my long auburn bangs away from my emerald green eyes, tucking some of them behind my left ear. My hair went down to my shoulders now; I felt more feminine this way.  
"It was great! Although I do have one regret." Her face downcast, her hair covered her eyes. "Nani yo?" "Because I was in Paris (France) all summer with Okaa-san, I had no time to make my amazing and ultra kawaii bestfriend Sakura-chan any outfits; nor did I get to film her!" "Tomoyo-chan.." A sweatdrop-mine of course- fell.  
"Demo demo demo! It's okay because I have so many ideas and so many outfits to make this year that can make up for it, and I can already imagine what Li-kun would say seeing you in all of my wonderful creations!" Another sweatdrop.  
"Yes, but Syaoran-kun is in Hong Kong. So he can't see me in them."  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"  
"Ho..eh..?" I blinked confusingly. She shook her head and took my hand, walking with me to our newest school.

"Is this all of the paper work?"  
"Hai, that should be all. Check with the principle. If that's all, he'll just sen you to your classroom."  
"... Perfect. Arigatou." The boy grinned and stood, exiting the room slowly. Oh he could tell someone was going to be surprised.

Once again I sighed. Sitting in these uncomfortable chairs was getting on my mood- my bad mood. The teacher walked in with his usual kind smile, and looked to us once he got to his podeom. His grin only grin.  
"Ohayo, minna. I hope you all did your summer homework."  
"Hai!" His gaze softened. "Today, we have a new student who'll be studying with us from this trimester." He looked to the door. "Please come in."  
It took a moment, but the teacher turned and wrote the name of the boy on the board. Li Syaoran.

I gasped before I finally turned to look at him, how he's changed. It happened. He's back. I could only smile.

Author's note: I know, a lot of japanese, and still very short. You'll have to forgive my ignorance, the chapters look so much longer in a normal sized compisition book one usually buys for school. Other than that, what do you think? I know it seems weird. Where are the zombies? What's going on? Why so boring?" Well, please think of this as an intro to this trilogy. This story will probably be the longest story I'll ever write, just pointing it out. It's going to take a while, but please bare with me to the end of this. I promise I'll do my best not to disapoint. The next chapter should be published in a couple of days. Please bare in mind it takes time to write these types of things. I've already started writing it, and from thhe looks of things, this size chapter is four pages in my composition, so I'll probably do eight pages for a substancial chapter. Not sure if chapter 2 will be that long, but I'll do my best! At the end of every chapter there should be some way of you being able to read those japanese words that I WILL keep using. It makes the stories a little more.. believable if that makes any sense. It helps place the setting; after all, they do live in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, chan, kun, san, sama, etc, is a honorific used to show the relation with a person. Chan is like a really good gal friend, and can be used on boys names for cute nicknames like "syao-chan". See how adorable that is?! Kun is used for guy friends. San is mr/ms. Sama is sorta like saying boss, or someone of higher power. "Oni-sama" is a way to say big brother, and big brothers generally have power over you right? Sort of like a boss. Demo means but "demo demo demo" is but but but. Hai. This word has a couple of meanings as it can be translated as "okay" or "yes". Generally in this story, I plan on using it as yes. if it doesn't make sense, it probably is the other meaning.  
> Ohayo is good morning. Hopefully you caught on?  
> Arigatou is thank you. Minna is everyone. Nani is what, and yo is generally used as it. When you put them together, it usually translates as "What is it?" ...  
> And that does it for this chapter and translation. Please let me know if any of these translations are wrong; I do want my story to make sense. I'll be as accurate as possible in my knowledge.


	3. Chapter Two: Confusion

I sighed dreamily as I stared at the sight before my eyes. This was the first time I've seen him since sixth grade.. The beginning of sixth grade. It's been three years, three! He hasn't changed that much; infact, the only thing that changed is his kid fat is gone. His muscles from the intense Li training were bread, visible even through the uniform. I saw him grin only slightly in my direction, a huge feat for Li Syaoran. I sighed dreamily again.  
"Please take the seat beside Kinomoto. Kinomoto-chan, please raise you- "  
" No need; I know who she is." I could hear Tomoyo giggling brightly all the way on the other side of the room. I only blushed as he walked over to his new seat. Syaoran-kun sat down and looked over to me. I blushed all the more. When he sat behind me, I got nervous, sure. However, beside me?! This was way more nerve wrecking. His smile stayed graceful on his lips. Class started what felt like an eternity later.  
After class, it didn't shock me any that the first thing I wanted oh so much to do was hug the daylights out of him. However, it seemed as though I was frozen in my spot. He was here; I should have been screaming, crying even, jumping into his embrace. Something was stopping me, though. There was something about Syaoran-kun that was different. Syaoran didn't smile that much for one. Number two, Li Syaoran didn't put me on edge like this.  
"Do I get my hug, Sakura?" I blinked. His voice... It in itself was different. I couldn't place how, but the voice was definitely not Syaoran's. It, however, still sounded familiar. That was when it clicked. This was not...  
"Why should I when you're not him?" was what I WANTED to say, but until I had evidence, I would have to go along with his act.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you're back," I started, " I'm scared if I try to touch you, you'll only be an illusion." He chuckled and stepped closer to my seat. His eyes glistened with the ghost of a past unknown by me, his smile seemed onlly threatening.  
"You'll never know until you try." I could only hide my grimace as I stood, hugging his 'welcome' body. He didn't even have the same warmth. Who was this man? Why was he imitating Li Syaoran? What were his intentions? "You're being quiet. What's wrong? Is it something you can't tell me?" His voice made me sick. Not even 10 minutes of playing along and I wanted to scream out how stupid he was to think I'd fall for that illusion.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking"  
"About?"  
"Syaoran-kun.."  
"Huh?" That's when Tomoyo walked toward us. Her hair flew through the almost nonexistant wind as she pranced through the classroom.  
"You ready to go, Sakura-chan? Li-kun?" "Hai." Came the reply. Surely Tomoyo-chan realized tht wasn't Syaoran Li. She was observant, the most observant in school. This thought made me smile. I giggled and grabbed my hand with her own. We exchanged glances, and right away she had to chag with me about something important.  
" Tomoyo-chan,' I began as the three of us walked out of the school, " after I get done at Syao's, can I come over?" "Come over?" "Hai. There's something I need to ask you. About some kind of costume I wanted you to make. "   
Syaoran -imposter looked at me strangely. I didn't know what crossed his mind at the time, but I knew it wasn't good.

 

" I'm telling you Tomoyo-chan, that isn't Syaoran-kun!"  
" What makes you so suspicious? His smile?!" I groaned. " Sakura-chan, he loves you! Of course he's going to smile at you; not to mention he hugged-"  
" Yes I know! But I'm serious! The Li Syaoran I know and love doesn't smile that much! Even to me! Plus his eyes! They have-"  
" A fire burning full of pent up passion?" Tomoyo's eyes got starry. I sweatdropped.   
"... I was going to say a glow of mischief." Her face turned crest-fallen. I wanted to believe just as much as she did that it was the real him, but she knew that as well as I did that I wouldn't budge on this. If I knew anyone, I knew Syaoran. I heard her sigh.  
"Alright, I believe you. What are we going to do to get this guy to show his true identity?"  
"For now," I replied, " we're going to have to play along."  
"Play along?"  
"I know he's planning something. I have to find out what. Are you with me or not?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Good, then let's do this."

 

Days went by and still the impersonater did not budge. Today, I was going to be at his home to 'hang out'. Really that was just my excuse to go snooping. Walking to the door felt like walking toward death. I saw him glance through the window by the door, smiling. He opened the door and let me in before I even knocked. He pulled me in for a hug.   
"How was your trip over here?" I gave him my best gentle smile.  
"Long. Syaoran-kun, do you have anything to drink? I'm really thirsty." The wanna-be blinked. His gaze moved toward the kitchen , tightening his hold on me.  
"Hmm.. I don't believe so. Anything in particular you would want? I can walk to the store." I glanced around the room. Coming to notice there were no pictures of his mother, I decided on one thing.  
"Please? I'd love some nice green tea." I knew Syaoran-kun loved green tea, so maybe.. Yes! This man's face scrunched up in distaste. Finally, he nodded. Telling me he wouldn't be long, he took his jacket off the rack, sliding it on as he stepped outside. I waved.  
'Well, that was easy enough.' I grinned as I looked around for his room. Surely if there were any clues, t would be there. Walking down the hall, I saw a door that was different than the rest. Its knob was carved, shaped like some kind of face. I never in my life have seen this face. I frowned and took out a small camera, snapping a photo of it. I turned the knob and stepped inside, masking my aura, looking around for anything suspicious, or for anything watching me. There I spotted it. I picked up the tattered old brown book and dusted it off. On the cover it read 'Ryuoh Li's Journal'. I scowled. What connections did this journal have to this fake? My hands shook as I opened to the first page. A wind started joltingly, messing around my now untamed hair. I could only scream. 

 

The boy bolted up right out of his bed, panting as he stood. For a second there, he thought he felt danger. What type of danger, he had no clue. All he knew was that someone out there was in trouble. He looked around the room, gasping for breath as he tried to calm down. His hair was tussled from sleep, his eyes narrow, alert as if he'd been wide awake. In a way, he HAD been; the new training method his mentors gave him had him training even when he was to rest, yet he did not mind. It just meant his time here was shortened. He slowly lowered back on to his bed as his hair fluffed on his pillow. He would talk to them about this pressence. They had to know something. With that thought in mind, he drifted to sleep once more, content that maybe, just maybe, she would be alright. She had to be. If not, he wouldn't know what to do.

 

"Syaoran-kun..." His name slid out of my lips like melted butter. I could have sword that I felt his pressence.   
"I wouldn't worry about that boy. You should be worried about you." A mysterious voice rang out of the shadows.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This place is a training area for the li-clan for centuries. Li, Xiaolang is the newest to train here. He should be here any moment. You , card mistress, should not have even known about this book. This is not your battle to face."  
"Battle? Are you saying that many people have lost this battle? That there is some kind of boss at the end of the training? Than this Syaoran in Japan.."  
"Is not the real Xiaolang. It is his own card running loose. Similiar to your "mirror". "  
"If the Li clan had a book of magic, why did they seek after the clow cards?! Those were not their battle either!" I scowled. For some reason I felt like I would not like the answer I'd get. I looked around the feild, large and empty. It was perfect for training.  
"...For-"  
"For ultimate power. To stop the catastrophe, and save you, card mistress. The pain of no love is unbarable. You told me that, ne?" A new vocie rang from the area behind me. Tears pricked, and I felt the urge to pounce. I turned to face him, the boy I have loved for centuries. It was time for some answers, but for now, that could be postponed. I ran to him, staring him dead in the eye as I raised my arms to hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit longer than the last chapter, ne? I hope it goes well. I know, it's a lot of dialog, but still, I think it helps set up for what's to come later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember! This is only the prologue, this is not as long as what the chapters are going to be, or become. I'm also a newbie at the writing scene, so please be kind to me!


End file.
